Stories For My Dear
by sigyn-chi
Summary: She liked talking about the stories her parents used to tell her. 18FEM27 This is sequel of 'There is No Room for Selfishness' and an attempt to rewrite Reborn with a FEM27.


Stories For My Dear

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. What I do own is this fanfic's story-line, and Amami-chan and Boy-kun.

Warning: This is my attempt on a Female Tsuna… Gender-bending alert! This story is the continuation of 'There is No Room for Selfishness'. I suggest reading that first. Main couple is 18Fem27!

_The Princess of Vongola and the Unnamed Boy_

"Princess! Where are you?" a man with silver hair and emerald eyes yelled, looking around as he passed the courtyard. Cursing underneath his breath, the man walked out of the courtyard, thinking that the person he is looking for is not there. As soon as the man was back inside, a soft giggle was heard from the great oak tree. Shuffling was heard and a figure dropped off the tree, dusting her forest green dress. Looking around for a moment to check for any signs of the man, she nodded to herself and crossed her arms. With a playful smile on her youthful face, she began to walk towards the interior of the courtyard.

The courtyard was spacious, almost maze-like as one can get lost if they were unfamiliar with the surroundings. She stopped at a wall-shaped hedge. Grabbing a fist-full, she pushed them apart and grinned as they parted easily. Inside was her secret space, a small clearing surrounding by wall hedges as if it was isolated from the world. She had found it by accident while she was playing at the courtyard. The clearing was full of anemones of different colors and different species, creating a unique, almost unrealistic, small meadow. She went inside and pushed the hedges back together. As she walked towards the meadow, her eyes darted something in the midst of the anemones. Someone was sleeping on the anemones…

She walked cautiously towards the intruder of her secret place, placing a ring on her finger and taking out a box from the pocket of her dress. She stopped when she got a close look at the figure. It was a teenage boy. He had black hair with shades of brown and was very pale.

"Papa?" She whispered. Impossible. Her papa was with her mama back at the mansion and her papa was older.

The boy's eyes fluttered open and he stared at her.

"Otto… sama?" the boy tiredly called out. The girl tilted her head and walked towards the boy. The boy was slowly waking up, trying to sit up. The girl crouched next to him and stared at the boy closely. The boy was lanky and he was wearing a dirty white dress shirt and black slacks. They look as if they were part of a uniform of some sort. His hair was messy, a few strands sticking out as if they were spikes, and his eyes were in a silvery caramel color. The boy stared back at her.

She looked like she was at the same age as him. She had messy brown locks that fell till her shoulders, giving her a sort of pixie-like look and cute ash-colored eyes stared at him. She was pale, lanky and her figure was obviously still undeveloped. She was wearing a forest green dress that had puffed sleeves and fell till her knees. They stared at each other for a few minutes.

It had been the girl that destroyed the silence.

"My name is Amami. Hibari Amami. What's yours?" the girl introduced herself. The boy looked surprise at her name.

"Hibari… Amami?" he asked, his voice hoarse. Amami nodded and grinned, almost as if his expression was normal.

"Yup. Vongola Decimo's only child." She said proudly. The boy looked away.

"So… it did work…" he mumbled. Amami blinked and tilted her head curiously.

"What worked?" Amami asked. He looked at her seriously and asked…

"Would you believe me if I tell you that I came from a different world?" he asked. Amami took one good look at him and nodded.

"Well… mama told me stories about a boy that said he was mama's equivalent in his world. So… I guess I can believe you."

The boy looked confused, "Mama?"

"My mother. Sawada Tsunaruhime, Vongola Decimo." Amami informed him. The boy looked shocked at what Amami had said and looked away once more, placing his hand on his chest.

"So… in this world…" he mumbled to himself, earning a cute look from Amami. Amami scooted next to the boy and sat on the anemones.

"So, you came from a different world?" Amami asked, staring at the boy. The boy nodded but remained to stay quiet. Amami continued asking, "Why are you here?"

The boy looked at Amami for a moment. Then he looked away, "I… don't know…"

Amami noticed how lonely the boy had looked and placed a comforting hand on his hair. His hair was soft, not like how Amami had imagined it. It reminded her of her papa's hair. Silky, soft…

The boy looked at her and smiled gratefully. Amami returned the smile. She felt comfortable around the stranger, almost as if she had known him for a very long time. The boy sighed and lay on the anemones, staring at the clear sky. Amami giggled and lay on the anemones as well. The boy continued to stare at the sky as he asked, "So… you're Vongola Decimo's only child?"

Amami nodded and grinned, "Yup. But I'm expecting a younger brother. I mean, I deserve one, you know?"

The boy grinned as well and nodded. Amami looked at the boy and asked, "So… do you have something you want to ask?"

The boy looked at Amami and smiled apologetically, "That obvious?"

Amami grinned and nodded, "Yup."

The boy looked back at the sky and said, "I want to know about this world."

"This world?"

"About Vongola Decimo…"

Amami grinned and nodded, "I can tell you a lot of stories about mama. I used to ask mama and papa to tell me stories about them when I was kid."

The boy turned towards Amami, "Would you mind… sharing it with me?"

Amami nodded happily and looked at the sky, "Well… I guess I should call them by their names when I tell the stories, right?"

The boy nodded and Amami took a deep breathe.

Story 1: Chance Meetings

Mama was known as Sawada Tsunaruhime, most commonly known as Tsuna, the only child of Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu. She had messy soft brown locks that gave her a pixie-like look and big caramel eyes. Ever since she was little, she had been bullied and made-fun of. She was very clumsy to the point that a simple PE session looks like life and death to her and she never once passed a test. The only reason she had gone as far as Middle School was because the teachers had pitied her. And it helped that she looked like a cute lost puppy most of the time because of her eyes. In other words, she was your typical loli-con and pedo magnet.

When Tsuna entered Middle School, those that knew her from her Elementary days warned the newcomers about her. So no one befriended her during her first day. After the orientation, everyone grouped together, making new friends and reuniting with old friends. All except Tsuna…

Tsuna had always idolized Sasagawa Kyoko, a girl with golden-brown hair and honey colored eyes. Kyoko was everything Tsuna wanted to be, kind, friendly, smart… and well-liked. Kyoko had been nice even to Tsuna but her friends had been a different story. The only one that actually tolerated Tsuna was Kurokawa Hana, a girl with long wavy black hair and black eyes. Other than that, Kyoko's friends would make fun of Tsuna. So, Tsuna left the gym alone.

She began to explore the school, taking note of the routes that will lead her to her classroom. She also took note of the location of the cafeteria and the other stores around the school. She tried to remember the different specialized rooms, like the art room and the music room. Tsuna blinked as she passed by some delinquent-looking students, a bit surprise that they didn't harass her.

"Hey, you." Tsuna looked away from the delinquents and saw an upperclassman with rimmed glasses looking at her. The upperclassman looked like your usual class president, responsible and cool, "Freshman?"

"Y-Y-Yes." She replied, bowing at the upperclassman, "Sawada Tsunaruhime, 1-A…"

"Huh, what are you doing here?" The upperclassman asked, walking towards Tsuna. Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

"I was… looking around…" Tsuna said, fiddling the hem of her skirt.

"I see. Shouldn't you be making friends with the other freshmen?" the upperclassman inquired.

"I… I'm not really someone they would befriend." Tsuna admitted. The upperclassman seemed to smile but Tsuna didn't realize it.

"Well then, would you like me to take you to a tour?" The upperclassman asked. Tsuna smiled gratefully.

"Will that be alright, sempai?" Tsuna asked, unable to contain her happiness that someone was willing to actually stay with her. It had been so long since someone actually wanted to spend time with her. She nodded happily and followed the upperclassman, not truly seeing the menacing glint in his eyes.

He had led her to one of the unoccupied rooms by the west side of the school. Tsuna looked around for a minute and then looked back at him, "Sempai… why are we here?"

"Oi, oi, already caught one? Damn, that's fast." Tsuna blinked as two other upperclassmen walked inside the room. One of them had spiky bleached hair while another was a big man with a shaved head. The one with the rimmed glasses smirked and took his glasses off.

"She's one of _those types_. She'll never tell." The first upperclassman informed them.

The upperclassman with the bleached hair chuckled and approached Tsuna. Tsuna took a step back and the upperclassman raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Dame Tsuna?"

He barked out a loud laugh, making Tsuna cower in the corner. He turned at the two other upperclassmen and pointed mockingly at Tsuna, "Oi! You picked Dame Tsuna from Elementary School. The infamous Dame-Dame Tsuna."

Tsuna felt her cheeks reddened in embarrassment, eyes watering as he continued to laugh. The big man quietly said, "Who cares? A pussy is still a pussy."

The first upperclassman agreed, "And if what you say is true, this makes it all the more better. She won't tell anyone."

Her eyes widened as it finally dawned to her what they were talking about. They were planning on… NO! Forcing her legs to move, Tsuna ran towards the door.

"Oi, oi, what's the rush, Dame Tsuna?" Tsuna gasped as she was pulled back by the hair. Someone threw her back to the wall and she winced in pain. Tears fell from her closed eyes and she heard him laugh, "Come on, Dame Tsuna. We may actually find out if you can be good at _something_."

Tsuna's eyes opened in panic as she felt two pair of hands grabbed her arms, pinning her to the wall. The big man had pinned her left arm while the upperclassman with the bleach hair held her right arm. The first upperclassman retrieved a pocket knife from his pocket and walked towards them. Tsuna wanted to cry out, to scream, but no sound came out. She began to cry pathetically as the first upperclassman began to rip her shirt with the pocket knife. He did it slowly, enjoying the whimpers and sobs of Tsuna as each button fell to the floor.

The only thing that Tsuna could think of was her wish to be saved. God or Devil, she didn't care who answers her wish. She wanted to be saved. She wanted… she wanted-

"GAH!" a loud sound of steel hitting bones was heard. Tsuna opened her eyes warily, lips trembling as she looked in front of her. The upperclassman with the pocket knife was on the floor, blood gushing at the side of his head. Next to him was an older boy with black hair and cold grey eyes. His eyes darted towards them, lingering at her for a minute before turning his attention at the upperclassmen holding her.

"Sexual assault in my school? You herbivores are truly brave to be doing such acts." He smirked menacingly at them, holding a pair of steel tonfas, "I'll bite all of you to death."

"Wait! Hibari-san-" Tsuna winced as a tonfa collided with the upperclassman's jaw, a cracking sound filled the air. They let go of her and she dropped to the floor, trembling as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Hibari-san! PLEAS-" Tsuna closed her eyes and covered her ears as the sounds of steel impacting with flesh filled the entire room. She could hear them plead, beg for mercy, cry in pain, but it was all left unfinished as the steel tonfas descended upon them. It took at most a minute but, to Tsuna, it felt like an hour. Soon, the only sound that could be heard was her sobs and choked cries. She heard footsteps and warily opened her eyes. Looking upward, she stared at her savior's cold grey eyes. There was a hint of dark blue in his eyes, reminding Tsuna of the deepest depth of a sea and she could not take her eyes off. Why?

They stared at each other for a minute before her savior left with a disgusted look. She bit her bottom lip, believing he was disgusted at her. Another man came afterwards with a piece of leaf on his mouth. He smiled at her softly as he wrapped a jacket too large for her and placed a new set of uniform on the floor next to her. He softly said, "Please change into this."

Tsuna couldn't trust her voice and nodded. The man smiled softly once more before dragging the three unconscious upperclassmen away. Once Tsuna was left alone in the room once more, she began to cry, holding unto the jacket. She stayed like that for a few minutes, drowning herself in self-pity.

She didn't want to go to school after that but her mother had been persistent. Tsuna didn't want to alert her mother so she went to school. But she didn't really want to and so she purposely went to school late. She didn't expect to see her savior by the gates, hitting another student on the stomach. She stopped and stared at him. He stopped after hitting the poor boy's stomach and frowned at her.

"Tardiness is a violation of school regulations." He informed her. She gripped her school bag tightly.

"I-I-I was-"

"But considering yesterday, I'm surprise that you even return to school." He cut her off, walking towards her calmly. Behind him, a delinquent-looking man dragged the unconscious boy away. She couldn't breathe as he stopped in front of her, one tonfa aimed at her, "But rules are rules."

Tsuna closed her eyes as she saw his tonfa moved towards her. She had been surprised when something cold tapped her forehead. Tsuna opened her eyes slowly and rubbed her forehead. He looked at her seriously and said, "This is a warning. Next time, you will receive more than a tap, do I make myself clear?"

Tsuna nodded furiously. He smirked and walked away, "Get to class."

"Y-Y-Yes." Tsuna rushed inside the school and stopped when she saw the man that gave her the jacket.

"T-T-Thank you." Tsuna thanked the man, returning the jacket to him. The man smiled at her and took the jacket from her hands.

"The men that assaulted you had been hospitalized and the school had kicked them out." The man informed her, "Please rest assure."

Tsuna smiled gratefully at him and bowed. Afterwards she rushed towards her class.

Two weeks after that incident, Tsuna became one of the prime targets for bullying, mostly from girls. They would laugh at her and whisper behind her back. She had grown used to it that it didn't matter anymore to her. Of course, that just annoyed the other girls more. One time, they had locked her in a bathroom stall.

"STUPID TSUNA! STUPID USELESS TSUNA!" They chanted, laughing as they pulled a chair in front of the stall door. Tsuna tried to push from inside the stall but it wouldn't budge. The laughter slowly subsided, telling Tsuna that the proprietors have already left her alone… locked in a bathroom stall. Tsuna hit the stall door with the side of her clenched fist weakly, mostly out of spite. She leaned on the wall adjacent to the door and looked at the ground. She couldn't even cry anymore. With a tired sigh, she simply stared at the floor.

Knowing there was nothing else to do; Tsuna began to hum a soft tune someone would sing to her when she was a child. She forgot who but she never forgot the tune. The hum started to grew louder and she started to sing, pausing once in a while to remember the exact words that came along with the tune. She began to remember the words and began to sing the soft lullaby. She stopped when the stall door opened slowly. Outside was her savior… Hibari Kyouya…

She had finally known his name when she had asked her classmates about 'the sempai that was standing by the gates'. Hibari Kyouya… the violent chairman of the discipline committee of the school and the de facto leader of the entire school.

Hibari frowned at her, "Another bullying?"

She chuckled emptily and nodded. He walked out, Tsuna following him afterwards. He walked out of the woman's restroom and looked at Tsuna with a frown decorating his pale face. She looked at the ground, embarrassed that he had saved her once more.

"Get to class." Hibari ordered coldly. Tsuna didn't need to be told twice and nodded, running away from the cold upperclassman. Hibari stared at Tsuna's retreating form before walking in the opposite direction. If Tsuna had been a bit more observant, she would have noticed that the jacket on Hibari's shoulder was the same jacket that she had held unto during her first day in school.

Since that incident, their paths have intersected more than one can think; times where they passed each other, both looking at each other's eyes for a minute, times where he would suddenly appear to save her, and there were times where he would hit her in the forehead with the smooth end of his tonfa for breaking school regulations. It was hard enough to imprint a red circle mark on her forehead for the rest of the day, earning humiliating words and looks from people. But it never mattered to her, that was as far as he had punished her and it was better than being bit to death.

Then… her mother received a letter informing of a home-tutor…

amamiamamiamamiamamiamamiamamiamamiamamiamamiamamiamamiamamiamami

Notes:

Hibari Amami – her names comes from two kanji(s): Ama and Mi. The kanji for Ama means sky or, to be more literal, heaven, while the kanji for Mi comes from the same kanji in Hibari's name that makes up the 'Ya' part which means complete. Her name would mean 'Complete Heaven' or 'Complete Sky'. Her number is 13, the same as Mitsuki, 1 coming from Hi and 3 coming from Mi.

Author's End Rants: The introductory chapter was a bit shorter than what I usual write but I hope it was still okay… -rubs head- Anyway! This is my attempt on creating a Fem-Tsuna story and I connected it to 'There is No Room for Selfishness' and 'In the World Where We…'. –laughs- Anyway! If you wish, you can read it this way: 'There is No Room for Selfishness' then 'In the World Where We…' and then this. 'Stories for my Dear' is my take on rewriting Reborn if Tsuna was a girl since a lot of people actually liked Tsuna being a girl. I'm just a bit unsure if I would be focusing on the manga version or in the anime version. Oh well, we shall see. –grins- Anyway! I also plan on including my take on the drama cds (especially the 'One Day Observation of Hibari Kyouya' –_Hibari! Kami Korosu_-) and the Reborn games but only the ps2 game: Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Kindan no Yami no Delta and the psp game: Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Battle Arena since I don't understand the other Reborn games (I can't read Japanese but if they talk, I can get it more or less). Although I may not be able to update this weekly like RVD-sama and RVDSideTrack since I would still be prioritizing Raising Vongola Decimo-sama but I'll try. –grins-


End file.
